


Lost In You

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Owen Strand Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 1: Aging Sex Symbol - Owen and MichelleOwen still couldn't believe those famous three words had led him to this.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> *It is what it is and I'm not sorry. lol

“You know, I still can’t believe that you once referred to me as an aging sex symbol.” Owen whispered quietly, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he let his mind wander back to that fateful night five years ago.

The night that he realized that he liked Michelle as more than a friend.

The night that he decided that he wasn’t going to let this one get away.

“Me?” He felt her roll onto her side beside him, her hand gently pushing at his arm with a huff. “You pinned a complete stranger against a wall for me.”

“Yeah well, that Dustin guy was a douche.” He turned his head and smiled as she rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle. 

“That he was.” She moved to snuggle closer, her arm going to lay across his chest as he pulled her against him. “I’m so glad all that mess is over.”

“You and me both.” Although that had been his one and only run in with the guy, he was glad that he didn’t have to ever see him again.

“Did you really think, back then, that we’d ever be here?” Of course she would ask a question that actually required him to try and think.

Wasn’t she even the least bit tired after their night.

“Think? No.” He shook his head before dropping a kiss to her hair. “Hope, yes. Wish for, totally. But think? I never could’ve thought I’d get so lucky.”

He sounded like a goddamn Hallmark card.

“Oh Owen, you old softy.” She nuzzled her head against his neck before pressing a kiss to the exposed skin, her fingers sliding under his t-shirt and over his stomach as she chuckled.

“So now I’m an old softy?” He quickly rolled them over, pinning her beneath him with a laugh. “What happened to the aging sex symbol?”

“He got married and had a kid.” Her hands made their way into his hair as she dragged his lips down to hers. “He’s still sexy though.”

If her kiss was anything to go by he’d have to say that he believed her.

“What about aging?” He hoped she knew what was good for her and that she didn’t respond with anything too harsh.

“Oh he’s definitely still aging.” She teased, her legs wrapping around his waist as she rolled him over swiftly, her body hovering over his before he knew what was happening. “But I think he might be aging backwards.”

She leaned down and crashed her lips against his then and he felt everything inside him ignite.

When she had uttered those words to him five years ago he had never expected that he would one day wind up like this, with her.

Sure he had hoped that she was actually flirting with him and not just be nice.

Sure he had hoped that one night their drinks at the bar would turn into dates at the bar.

That their late nights of trying to work through their angst would turn into late nights of making love.

But he had never actually thought it was possible.

Until one night after a few drinks at the bar she had kissed him.

And one kiss had led to more kisses.

Which had led to them getting an Uber back to her place.

Which had led to him waking up naked, in her bed, and two hours late for the start of his next shift.

Turns out being late for his shift was the least of worries.

But they had gotten Sawyer out of the mix and goddamn if he didn’t love that little monster more than he had ever loved anything in this world.

Not that he would tell her brother that.

Or her mother.

Although Owen was pretty sure they already knew.

“Earth to Owen.” He snapped out his thoughts when he felt Michelle’s fingers run down his cheek, his eyes opening as he stared up at her, his heart thundering in his chest as he realized just how lucky he was.

“Sorry. Got a little lost there.” He whispered as he let his hands move to settle on her back and head, dragging her lips back down to his. “I’m back.”

She smiled against his lips before returning the kiss, her hands moving to tangle in his hair as they, once again, got lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments please.**


End file.
